Queen Miranda's Nightmare
by iceprincess12345
Summary: Queen Miranda has a nightmare and King Roland try's to comfort his upset wife. I don't own any of the characters in Sofia the first they belong to Disney and the directors


Queen Miranda's Nightmare

One Stormy night in Enchancia everyone was sound asleep in King Roland II and Queen Miranda's royal bedroom chambers. Queen Miranda was tossing and turning in bed she was havining a Nightmare.

_Queen Miranda's nightmare_

_"Miranda come in here please now" King Roland said as he sighed_

_Queen Miranda walked in the throne room and she saw her husband King Roland II standing there. _

_"Yes Rollie what is it?" Queen Miranda asked as she smiled_

_King Roland II sat down on his throne and sighed Queen Miranda sighed and sat down on her throne._

_"Is something wrong Rollie?" Queen Miranda asked as she sighed_

_King Roland waked over to the stain glass window and Queen Miranda fallowed him slowly and she was scared because someting was wrong with her king._

_"Yeah I can't do this anymore" King Roland said as he sighed_

_Miranda looked confused as she fallowed King Roland back to where the throne's were at and looked at King Roland._

_"What do you mean Rollie?" Miranda asked as she sighed_

_"Ok stop calling me Rollie because Miranda I am divorcing you now go away" King Roland yelled at Miranda._

_Queen Miranda ran off with tears streaming down her face she ran passed the castle stewart and ran outside._

_End of Nightmare_

Queen Miranda woke up crying loudly King Roland shot up in bed and turend the light on. King Roland then grabbed tissues and gave them to his crying wife then he tried to give his queen a hug. Before Roland could give his wife a hug Miranda got out of bed and ran on to the balconey. King Roland grabbed a blanket and fallowed Queen Miranda out on the balconey.

"Here honey take this anyway's my queen are you trying to wake up the whole castle?" King Roland asked his crying wife.

King Roland wrapped Queen Miranda up in a thick blanket because it was raining outside. Queen Miranda wiped her tears away and she looked at her husband.

"Hey sweetheart it's raining out so lets go back in so we can talk ok" King Roland said as he smiled.

Queen Miranda took King Roland's hand and fallowed him inside their royal bedroom chambers. They sat down on the bay windaw.

"Now my queen what is wrong you never wake up crying at night please talk to me." King Roland pleaded with his wife

"I had a nightmare Rollie, it freaked me out" Queen Miranda said as she cried.

King Roland pulled his wife into a hug then he gave her a kiss on the top of her headand he sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" King Roland asked as he wiped a stray tear from his wife's pretty ice blue eyes.

"If I do will you be mad at me Rollie?" Queen Miranda asked as she looked at her husband with fear in her eyes.

Queen Miranda, put her head on King Roland's shoulder and snuggled up to him. King Roland put his arm around Queen Miranda.

"Heavens no Miranda, I will never be mad at you at all" King Roland ressaured her.

"Ok my nightmare was about you wanting a divorce I am so scared it will happen in real life so I freaked out and woke up crying." Queen Miranda said as she sighed.

King Roland smiled at his wife's nightmare and he looked down at her. Queen Miranda started to cry again.

"Rollie you are going to divorce me aren't you" Miranda said as she looked at her husband

More tears started to form in the queen's eyes again and King Roland saw his wife's eyes and brushed more tears away.

"Oh sweetie no I love you to the moon and back again. I am never going to divorce you remember until death do us part" King Roland said as he kissed the top of her head again.

"Ok Rollie, I love you too" Queen Miranda said as she sniffed

King Roland pushed a strand of Miranda's hair behind her earand pulled her a little bit closer to him. Queen Miranda felt realaxed and safe in her husbands arms Queen Miranda closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. King Roland didn't bother moving her because she is finally asleep instead he just rested his head against the window and fell asleep smiling knowing that his wife was happy again.

THE END


End file.
